the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 26):
The twenty-sixth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 19, 2024 on NBC. Usher and Christina Aguilera returned as couches. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Usher, Christina Aguilera, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Troye Sivan for Team Adam, Miguel for Team Usher, Alicia Keys for Team Christina, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Justin Bieber was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 15-17, 2023, began airing when the season premiered on February 20, 2023. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 19)' 'Episode 2 (February 20)' 'Episode 3 (February 26)' 'Episode 4 (February 27)' 'Episode 5 (March 4)' 'Episode 6 (March 5)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 11, 12, 18, & 19. Season twenty-six's battle round advisors are Troye Sivan for Team Adam, Miguel for Team Usher, Alicia Keys for Team Christina, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The Knockouts returned as a stage for Season 26. For the knockouts, Justin Bieber was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The Knockouts aired on March 25 & 26, 2024. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 1, 2, & 3) The Live Playoffs will air on April 1, 2, & 3, 2024 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 8 & 9) The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 8, 2024, with results following on Tuesday, April 9, 2024. iTunes bonuses were given to Chris Colunga, Tahirah Hafsah, & Ryan Murray for their studio recordings of "Part-Time Lover", "Can't Get You Out of My Head", & "When I Need You" reaching the #5, #6, & #9 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (April 15 & 16) The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 15, 2024, with results following on Tuesday, April 16, 2024. iTunes bonuses were given to Chris Colunga, Olivia Arriaga, Madi Kaufman, & Ryan Murray for their studio recordings of "Lay Me Down", "Chandelier", "Keep On Loving You", & "I Forget Where We Were" reaching the #2, #7, #8, #9 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media *Grant Coleman sang in the Blind Auditions of Season 25 but failed to turn any chairs. *Jared Howard sang in the Blind Auditions of Season 25 but failed to turn any chairs.